User talk:Spydar007/Archive 6
Leave message under this line! __TOC__ Archive Hi Spydar, its done. Ask P-P to protect it. Enjoy your archive :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Icon The Adored and Wide Awake Eyes. Pink Please. Mordecai and Rigby Rocks! Wow! Hi Spydar, I've noticed that you currently have 2939 edits- so close to 3000! Great job! :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Done. Enjoy the new pages! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Friend request on Club Penguin Hey there! I added you on Club Penguin by typing in your penguin name Spydar007 using the penguin Matthew93256 and pressed the Add Friend button. I sent you a friend request but you didn't accepted the friend request. Can you please accept it? Thanks! 23:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sockpuppet Block Hi Spydar, Thanks for noticing this. I will request an IP check for . Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template Move Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED! Hi Spydar, Thanks for reporting about this. is now blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cascading Lock Hi Spydar, You can now edit those templates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template List Hi Spydar, You can use for that (but make sure to add the prefix of "Template:"). Template:WhatTransHere does the same but only with template usage instead of just links. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:You're Invited! Sorry spydar I won't come cuz of school --Arsenal55702 (talk) 15:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple Things (again!) Hi Spydar, Here are the replies for your messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) [Page Unlock] + [Page Creation] Done. Account We had a similar problem last year (i think it was with User:Blastthehedgehog). Unfortunetely it's not possible to import contributions to accounts. Though i'll contact wikia support again to see if it's possible now. Admin Wiki I don't quite what you mean by that. If you wanted to know if the admin wiki is for all the wikis or just for the CP wiki, we made it for discusions about this wiki. You're Invited! Thanks for the invitation! And thank you for your hard work! :) Kashy Hi Spydar, I made the IP cehck and it doesn't seem like Kashy share the same IP. Though thanks for keeping your eye open! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Your Invited! Hi Spydar, thanks very much for the invitation! So it's on Sunday morning (2AM PST is 10AM GMT right?) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:47, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Note You can't invite him at the time, his birthday is near (Like, tomorrow) He may be celebrating right now, and a party for his birthday may be going on. Thank you for reading this. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 00:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ghoul Ninja Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message about the article Ghoul Ninja. I deleted it due to a lack in sources (it's also kinda odd due to the blue circle). Thanks again! P.S. i'm running Syster right now to change the transclude pages. I'll let you know when it's ready. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :All right, it's good now. Feel free to update it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quick Change Hi Spydar, What sort of change did you want to requet in the template? Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Contributions Importing Hi Spydar, I've received a reply from wikia about talk:Penguin-Pal|diff=1022505&oldid=1022503}} your message. It's not possible to do that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh nvm, i think i got it :P :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unlock Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Done. heres your page! :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Done, again :p anyways heres your page. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Done again, I removed the content from it and pasted into the Sensei3 template. Please ask P-P to delete the old one. Btw I also created Sensei4 --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Done, Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Pages Hello Spydar007 I see that you have requested Penguin-Pal to create pages like Heathtester, Navtron, Mc Gus and Ice Pinapple. And all the pages have the "Pages Under Construction by Spydar007" template and the category in them. I see that this has nothing to do with Club Penguin, and I am thinking that it must be one of you're user sub-pages. If it is, then please rename it to "User:81.101.202.233/(page name)". Thanks! -- MiXeR23*1 (''Messages!'') 11:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Image Upload Hi Spydar, Here are your images: *Icon Photos 9200.png *Clothing Photos 9200.png *Paper Photos 9200.png Also thanks about the board thread message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC)